1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body massaging devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydromechanical massaging device which combines a hydraulic massager component and a mechanical massager component that are detachable one from the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many massaging devices, for home or physiotherapeutic use, are well known in the art. These devices could be roughly classified in one of three groups: mechanical, hydraulic, and the combination of mechanical and hydraulic, or hydromechanical.
Mechanical massaging devices effect massage by the use of mechanical elements coming into contact with the body. Mechanical massagers are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,007, French Patents Nos. 2 480 118, 2 596 983, 2 598 726, and Great Britain Patent Specification No. 1 534 013. Generally, mechanical massaging devices have wheels, rollers or spheres, the outer circumferential surface of which is provided with a wide variety of relief shapes and protrusions. Mechanical massagers effect stimulation of the body part by mechanical "rolling" against the part of the body to be massaged. Specifically, the massager is pressed against the body and maneuvered or rolled over the portion of the body to be massaged. The shape and location of the protrusions on the outer surface of the device function to stimulate the skin and muscles of the body, thereby serving to relieve tension. A vibratory component may also be provided to further stimulate the body.
Hydraulic massaging devices in the prior art use water as the working medium to stimulate the body. Prior art hydraulic massagers are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,852, 3,528,411 and 4,441,488. Hydraulic massagers generally have more intricate structure and components than do mechanical massagers and incorporate pulsating jet streams. Hydraulic massagers are essentially shower head devices that attach directly to a shower hose, usually by screwing the massager directly to a nut on the end of the hose.
Hydromechanical massaging devices are a combination of both the mechanical/vibrating massagers and the hydraulic massagers. Hydromechanical devices are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,409 and 4,139,001, German Patent No. 2 238 563 and French Patent No. 2 501 503. These prior art hydromechanical massaging devices are generally constructed as shower attachments having massaging components, such as a brush or fingers. Heretofore, however, these devices have failed to combine a solid massaging surface providing a rolling action over the body with a hydraulic massaging component centrally located with respect to the mechanical component or components so that the body part being massaged is treated to the mechanical rolling action and the hydraulic action simultaneously. Further, in the prior art hydromechanical devices, the mechanical element of the massaging device is inseparable from the hydraulic element of the massaging device. Consequently, the user cannot independently use either the hydraulic element or the mechanical element without the other being present. In addition, the entire hydromechanical massager must be replaced when either the mechanical portion or the hydraulic portion needs replacing.